


older pictures

by sparkthisshit



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gay, M/M, also macdennis, damn im a homo, i love rosa diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkthisshit/pseuds/sparkthisshit
Summary: dennis and mac are a fucking train wreck but maybe they can be more than that (spoiler: no, bitch, they can't)





	older pictures

**Author's Note:**

> hey, first fic bullshit... hopefully its not awful! 
> 
> btw for you B99 folks, Rosa is mentioned and in the story for a little while! i needed her to meet these dorks.

"Mac. Mac. Mac. MAC!" Dee repeated behind the bar, while cleaning a glass, and staring at the subject of her speech. Mac's mind was somewhere else as he stood in front of the bar door, where he was supposed to be 'doing his job'. He barely even knew what that meant. But he was rudely taken out of his daydreams by Dee's annoying bullshit. 

"What, what?" Mac pronounced, clearly aggravated by the invasion of his head space. Dee raised her eyebrows at him.

"What the fuck are you thinking about? I have been calling your name for quite a while now. Unless you've gone deaf." Dee started rambling. God, Mac hates when she rambles. But he also doesn't want to tell her what's on his mind. He knows she would make fun of him, and he can't handle that right know.

Not after what happened last night.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac got home early from the bar. He walked, instead of riding with Dennis in the Range Rover. He had gotten in a fight with Dennis at the bar. He didn't want to think about it. Even more so, he didn't want to think about the fact that Dennis wasn't home already. He hadn't seen the Range Rover anywhere on his walk home, but knew that Dennis left with it. 

Mac decided to ignore the entire situation. Fuck Dennis, right? Fuck him. So, Mac decided to really fuck with Dennis. He put on their favorite movies, that they always watch together, and started watching them. Along with this, he ate their favorite popcorn, and peeled one of their favorite types of apples that they always share. He wanted revenge for....

Well, Mac didn't really know. 

He guessed that maybe he was just tired of Dennis being oddly distant after Mac's coming out. Mac doesn't know a single logical reason why Dennis would act like this. It's weird, because Dennis was one of the people who pushed him out of the closet the most. Well, not as much pushed, more like pulled. He took him by the throat, and yanked him so hard out of the closet, that he couldn't help but fall. 

Anyway, Mac got through a full movie before going straight into panic mode. He grabbed his phone and called Dennis. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Mac didn't want to give up, but he had to. So, instead, being the 'helicopter friend' that he is, he decided to call 911. He explained to the operator the whole situation. Not all of it, of course, only the parts that related to Dennis' disappearance. When he hung up, he wiped his eyes. 

'Why the fuck am I crying over this?' Mac thought, 'I'm not a pussy, or anything.' Nonetheless, Mac sat there, teary eyed, trying not think too much about the whole thing. He knew that if he did, he would start imagining things. Dennis, cold and lost. Dennis, taken and scared. Dennis, lifeless. No, no, no. That's bullshit. Mac sighed, looking around the room worriedly, before his eyes rested on one of his favorite pictures. 

It was a picture of him, Dennis, and Charlie. They were probably drunk out of their minds when it was taken, because not a single one of them has been able to remember the pictures origin. In the picture, Mac stands in the middle, laughing at Charlie, who is making a goofy face at him. Dennis is on the other side of Mac, with his arm around him, and his hair extremely messed up. He is smiling so much it seems to be impossible. Mac loves the picture because, for one minute, they looked so carefree. No one cared that Mac was gay, or that Charlie was illiterate, or that Dennis had too many mental disorders to count on his fingers. For a moment, the three of them were friends. Just friends, like it was high school again. 

Mac didn't realize when he started properly crying until he felt the tears drip off of his face, onto his lap. He sniffed and tried to focus on breathing, but there was a knock on the door. Mac trudged over to it, opening it up. There was a police officer on the other side, with Dennis passed out in her arms. 

"Looking for this guy?" She said. Mac perceived it as a rude joke. Mac stared, perplexed. Where was he? Why is he passed out? When did he pass out? Why did she think this was a joke? Mac pushed all of his questions aside for a moment, and guided the officer to the couch so she could put down the grown man that she carried for God knows how long. Mac invited her to sit at the kitchen table for a minute so he could finally ask her every single question that had flashed through his head. She took a seat across from Mac at the table, and offered him a sympathetic smile. 

"What happened?", was all that Mac could choke out before putting his head down and looking dejectedly at his lap. The officer lady sighed.

"I found him over by the liquor store on South Street. He wasn't buying anything, he was just sitting against the storefront. I'm not on duty right now, but I thought I would figure out what he was doing over there all alone. So, I tried to talk to him, but he could barely keep his eyes open, so I tried to get him to stand up. He passed out and I tried to find some ID, and managed to find it. So, here we are." She explained the situation very point blank, which made Mac even more curious, but he didn't ask anymore about it.

"Well, thanks. You said you were off duty? So are you, like, a real cop?" Mac questioned like he was a child at a job fair. He hoped he wasn't annoying the officer. He just didn't want her to leave. He didn't want to be alone with Dennis. He was too scared. 

"Yeah, I am. I work in Brooklyn, I'm here on a vacation with my girlfriend." the officer responded. Mac was surprised. The girl didn't even think twice before telling him that she had a girlfriend. He wished that he could have even a little bit of her bravery. Also her hair, maybe. Her hair's bad ass. 

"Won't your girlfriend be worried about you?" Mac asked.

"No, she knows what's going on. She thinks it's awesome that I'm willing to help people when I'm off duty." she responded, smirking as a response to her pride. 

"That's pretty cool. What's your name?" Mac inquired. He didn't want to stop talking to her. And now it wasn't just because he didn't want to be alone with Dennis. She was interesting and a total bad ass. 

"I'm Rosa Diaz. What's your name?" Rosa stated, reaching her arm over the table to shake hands with Mac. Mac gladly obliged, shaking her hand excitedly. 

"I'm Mac. Just Mac, Mac is fine." Mac stumbled, realizing he could never tell bad-ass-lesbian-lady-officer Rosa that his name is actually Ronald McDonald. 

"Well, Mac, it's nice to meet you. So, what's your relation to..." Rosa trailed off, her eyes landing on Dennis, who was still lying on the couch. Damn it. Mac had almost forgotten about the whole situation with Dennis. The argument, fighting, throwing bottles at each other, them both crying of frustration and exhaustion, and Dennis leaving. Mac sighed, and focused his eyes on a discolored spot on the kitchen table. 

"Well...He's my, he's my roommate. But we got in a fight about... Stuff. He left and I let him. I.... Sorry, I guess." Mac said, ashamed of himself. Sometimes he wishes that he didn't feel so strongly dependent on Dennis, but wishing doesn't solve his problem. Mac feels himself tearing up again, but he pushes it down as much as he can. 

"Oh. I'm sorry about that, Mac. I wish I could help." Rosa responded with melancholic disappointment. She quickly clicked on her phone and winced, "It's getting late. I can't let my girlfriend start worrying about me. Sorry Mac, but I gotta go."

Rosa stood up to leave and Mac begrudgingly guided her to the door. 

"Thanks for everything Rosa. I'm....hoping that I can take it from here." Mac hesitantly stated. Rosa smiled at him.

"I'm sure you can, Mac. Just-" Rosa paused for a moment, collecting the right words, "tell him how you feel." Rosa then left, leaving Mac to shut the door. When he did, he heard a groan come from behind him. He didn't want to turn around and look at him. He, instead paid attention to the sounds of Rosa explaining what happened to the officer that Mac had called for earlier outside the door. 

"Mac?", Dennis rasped. Mac turned around slowly, not wanting to appear confrontational. They looked at each other for a moment before Mac spoke.

"I'm sorry for... saying you were in love with me." Mac articulated. The entire fight seemed to flash before his eyes at this point. Mac's accusations against Dennis, the heat with which Dennis responded, the blinding rage that filled the entire bar with chaotic screaming and broken glass. Mac just then seemed to remember a terrified Charlie, shielding himself in the corner, in the middle of the worst argument Mac and Dennis have ever had. 

"Yeah. You should be." Dennis retorted, before dragging himself to his bedroom and slamming the door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I... talk to you, Dee?" Mac hesitantly queried. Dee looked at him as if he had nine heads.

"You wanna talk to me?" Dee asked. Mac nodded. "Well, you've sure as hell never wanted to do that before."

"Seriously, Dee, and you have to keep it a secret. From Dennis." Mac spoke nervously. 

"Easy, I do that daily anyway."

"I think I'm in love with him." Mac sighed shakily. Immediately after hearing this, Dee dropped the glass she was holding, and she rushed to pick it up off the floor, silently thanking God that it didn't break. 

"Jesus, Mac. Where did that come from?" Dee demanded, aggressively setting the glass on the bar and walking out from behind it. She sat on the stool next to Mac's, which was very out of character for her. She seemed almost soft in the moment, despite her demanding tone. She gazed upon Mac like her eyes alone could cut through him like a knife. Mac couldn't look her in the eyes as he spoke.

"I don't know if Charlie told you or Frank or anything, but Den and I got into this...this big fight last night. I told him that he was probably being so distant lately because he was in love with me. He told me that... that no one would ever love me, and that I should stop projecting my pathetic lack of a love life onto him. We...we really went at it. Broke bottles and everything." Mac said, wiping tears from his eyes as he spoke. Dee rubbed his back, providing him with support as he continued, "He's barely looked at me since then. I feel like shit. I just want him to be my friend again. At least my friend."

"Mac...You know Dennis needs his space in times like these. He gets aggressive. I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss h-" Dee was cut off by the front door of the bar slamming open, scaring the shit out of both Mac and Dee. Dennis walked in, already drunk at 10 in the morning. 

"Fuck are you assholes looking at?" He barked at them. Mac and Dee, not desiring conflict this early in the morning, turned around to face the bar and gave each other a look of fear and disappointment, but not surprise. Definitely not surprise. Dennis stumbled to the back office and shut the door with a bang behind him. Mac looked down, tears dripping freely from his eyes. 

"I made him do that. I made him that... depressing monster." Mac sobbed quietly. Dee sighed, this time with anger. 

"I'm gonna go give this asshole a piece of my mind." she mumbled, hopping off her stool and stomping towards the back office. Mac listened as Dee began to berate her brother. Soon enough he tuned it out, and took himself back to the picture. The one where he looked happy surrounded by his two best friends, Dennis and Charlie. Now, he felt scared of Dennis, and Charlie hasn't even showed up to work today. He has a feeling it has something to do with the fact that Charlie witnessed Mac and Dennis' screaming match yesterday. Charlie wasn't a guy made to deescalate conflict like that, and sure as hell not a guy made to witness conflict like that. Mac felt terrible. Him confronting Dennis led to this whole, shitty situation. His heart sank at this realization. 

Then, Mac realized that the back office had gone completely silent. He didn't want to check in on them, though, despite his gut wrenching curiosity. He wanted Dennis to come to him for this once. He wanted Dennis to feel what he felt for this once. The anxiety that comes with an apology and the vulnerability as well. But, of course, when the door to the back office finally opened, it was only Dee who exited. 

"I think you should go and talk to him." Dee revealed quietly, in a tone meant to comfort Mac. He ran his hand through his hair anxiously, and reluctantly got up to go to Dennis. 

When he opened the door to the back office, he found Dennis curled up in a ball on the floor. He quickly rushed to his side. 

"Hey, hey Den. What's going on, whats wrong?" Mac frantically questioned him, grabbing his shoulders as he knelt down in front of him. When Dennis looked up at Mac, their teary eyes met in a meaningful gaze. 

"'m so sorry, Mac. I just don't know how to feel. I don' love myself, so how am I supposed to love you?" Dennis cried, tears erupting from his eyes as he looked at Mac. Mac rubbed his tears away, smiling softly at him. 

"Don't worry about that, alright. I...I love you, and that's enough for now. We'll get there, alright? We'll get there." Mac pulled Dennis into a hug, and Dennis sobbed drunkenly into his neck. Mac sighed shakily, holding Dennis tighter than he had ever held or been held in his life. 

"Wow," Frank said from the door, "That was some gay shit."

**Author's Note:**

> gay


End file.
